darkeyeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed: Eden
Assassin's Creed: Eden is a title in the Assassin's Creed: The Line of Eden franchise. It is the first title in the franchise, and is the ninth installment in Season 1 of the Dark Eye Universe. Eden describes Aron Lockhart's first encounter with the Assassin Brotherhood and his subsequent experiences in Peru as well the story of Ave Vuelo, a 16th-century Assassin. Setting Assassin's Creed: Eden takes place across North America in the year 2014, though most of the story takes place in Peru for both Aron Lockhart and Ave Vuelo. Aron's story occurs in a time of peace between the Assassin Brotherhood and the Order of the Knights Templar, though it seems to be rapidly coming to an end when the Templars suddenly begin trying to capture Aron for unknown reasons. Ave, meanwhile, is serving as a member of Francisco Pizarro's army on the march in Peru in the year 1529. They end up fighting the Inca Empire, and Ave discovers a growing conspiracy across the New World. Plot Summary Chapter 1: Prologue October 25, 2014: New York City, New York: Aron Lockhart is on the run from several suited men along the busy streets of New York City. Using his sixth sense, which he had, upon research, termed “Eagle Vision,” Aron ducks into an alley and evades the men. Unfortunately, he runs into an ambush, getting grabbed by more of the men. To his surprise, a woman in a white, torn-up hooded sweatshirt drops down from the rooftops and stabs the man grabbing Aron with a wrist-mounted blade. A black man in similar attire joins the fray, taking out the remainder of the men. The two rogues escort Aron to a large van, in which he meets two more of the group. One of them has Aron get into a bed-like machine he calls the Animus, triggering inactive parts of his memory. Sequence 1: City in the Valley June 10, 1529: Tumbes, Tumbes: In 1529, a Spanish soldier named Ave Vuelo is serving under the conquistador Francisco Pizarro in South America, as a high-ranking officer in Pizarro’s force. Joining Pizarro’s main force, he marches into the magnificent Inca city of Tumbes, accompanied by Pizarro, their translator, Hernando de Luque, and a host of other soldiers. They meet with Atahualpa, an Inca chieftain located in the city, though the two ethnic factions fail to make any peaceful agreement. The two factions begin fighting, during which Ave is captured by the Inca, being imprisoned beneath Tumbes. Several months later, Ave is found by Luque, who reveals himself as the new Bishop of Tumbes. He takes Ave from the jail, commending his combat skills and determination. Luque takes Ave to his chambers, where he shows him elegant armor refurbished with cloaks to make it lighter and more maneuverable. He tells the young soldier that Pizarro has turned to tyranny, ruling both the fleeting Inca people and his own Spaniards with an iron fist in a push for gold and conquest. Luque takes Ave in as an apprentice, giving him a gauntlet with a wrist-mounted blade that he calls a hidden blade. Luque welcomes Ave to the Assassin Brotherhood. Chapter 2: Initiation October 25, 2014: Springfield, Virginia: Aron awakes from Ave’s memory in the van, and is helped up from the Animus by a young blonde woman who reveals herself as Catriana Adams. She gives Aron some water and helps make him comfortable, and they’re joined by the others. The black man, Eric Rojas, introduces the group: himself, the leader; Mara Taylor, the tactician; James Davi, the technician; and Catriana, the historian and medic. Eric tells Aron that the group is a unit of the Assassin Brotherhood, an ancient faction that has constantly fought alongside the Order of the Knights Templar. The unit, Assassin Cell 6, had been assigned to find Aron, whom the Templars were avidly seeking for unknown reasons. The specific memory sequence they wanted was that of Ave Vuelo, which the one the Assassins had put Aron through was. Aron begrudgingly agrees to continue in the Animus after James’ explanation of the machine, partly of his own curiosity and partly his own fear of the mysterious Templars. Mara explains that they’ll start heading off to Peru from their current position in Virginia, and James places Aron back in the Animus. Sequence 2: Battle of Chimborazo August 30, 1531: Chimborazo, Chimborazo: In 1531, Ave, now an efficient Assassin, arrives at the base of the massive volcano called Chimborazo. He meets with Atahualpa, a leader of the Incas who Luque had asked Ave to assist. Atahualpa tells Ave that his father, Huayna Capac, had died from sickness four years earlier, leaving Atahualpa with the northern half of the empire and his brother, Huáscar, with the south. The brothers had launched into battle, and soon Huáscar’s forces would arrive at Chimborazo. Atahualpa introduces Ave to the two Inca generals, Quizquiz and Chalcuchimac, and tells him that Huáscar’s army would be led by Ullco Colla, the leader of a nearby settlement called Tumebamba. Soon enough, the Incan army arrives, and battle explodes across the mountain. Ave, sneaking across the rocky terrain and over trees, manages to find and assassinate Colla, leaving Huáscar’s army confused and disorganized. With the army pretty much defeated, Ave accompanies Atahualpa down south to the defective Tumebamba, Colla’s city. Sequence 3: Siege of Tumebamba September 13, 1531: Tumebamba, Azuay: Outside of Tumebamba, Atahualpa tells Ave that several groups of refugees from Cajamarca, which Huáscar had captured, were trapped by Colla’s forces within the city. Ave moves through the battling in the city, freeing groups until he learns that many more were being held within an enormous tower. Scaling its walls, Ave eventually reaches the top, where he begins freeing the captives. One of them, a woman named Evangelina Agustina, insists on accompanying Ave and fighting alongside him. Ave eventually persuades her to take the other prisoners out of Tumebamba to safety, and Ave regroups with Atahualpa. He helps the Inca burn down Tumebamba, eventually quelling the restlessness within the settlement. Ave, with his job done, leaves his new allies and returns to Luque in Tumbes. Sequence 4: Battle of Huánucopampa March 4, 1532: Huánucopampa, Huánuco: While training with Luque in Tumbes, Ave receives word that Atahualpa wanted the Assassin’s help again. He sets out, finding Atahualpa among the fields of Huánucopampa. The native assigns Ave to helping Chalcuchimac. The general tells Ave that their goal is to cut off Huáscar’s escape route and kill Topa Atao, Huáscar’s brother and the general of the local army. Ave and Chalcuchimac lead their forces around the central battlefield; while Chalcuchimac sets up a barrier, Ave locates and assassinates Atao, scattering Huáscar’s troops. However, the troops run into Chalcuchimac’s barricade, and are crushed by Atahualpa’s force. Chalcuchimac and Ave meet with Atahualpa and Quizquiz, and Atahualpa announces the upcoming climax of the conflict. Atahualpa asks Ave to assist him for one more battle, and Ave gladly agrees. Sequence 5: Battle of Quipaipan April 23, 1532: Quipaipan, Cusco: Atahualpa’s army finally corners Huáscar’s in the vast expanse of Quipaipan. Ave accompanies Quizquiz this time, going with him directly into Huáscar’s primary encampment. During their advance, Ave stumbles upon the woman from Tumebamba again, saving her from the midst of the fighting. He allows her to accompany him, and they finally reach the Sapa Inca himself. Ave and Huáscar duel, and Ave manages to pin down Huáscar and capture him. Ave, Evangelina, and Quizquiz meet Atahualpa in the nearby Cuzco, where Atahualpa takes Huáscar into prison. The new Sapa Inca informs the fledgling Assassin that he’ll take his army into Cajamarca for the final thrust, thanking him and leaving him in Cuzco. Ave sets Evangelina up with a home, heading back to Tumbes. Chapter 3: Training October 26, 2014: Iquitos, Loreto: Catriana has James pull Aron from the Animus, and he finds himself and the Assassins in a stone chamber seemingly underground. Eric welcomes Aron back to the present, and tells him that they’ve relocated to an underground safehouse in Iquitos, in the northeast of Peru. Catriana presents Aron with what she believes to be Ave’s own hidden blade, and he is officially taken in as an Assassin recruit. Eric and Mara take him out into Iquitos proper, eventually taking him out into the more mountainous outskirts. There, they discover that the Animus had, through the Bleeding Effect, begun to give Aron some of Ave’s abilities, as the recruit is able to free run easily across the terrain. They take him back to the safehouse, where James gets the Animus program running again. Sequence 6: Siege of Cuzco November 15, 1533: Cuzco, Cusco: A year after Huáscar’s defeat, Ave and Luque meet with Quizquiz in Cuzco, joined by Evangelina. Quizquiz tells his Assassin allies that Atahualpa and Chalcuchimac had been captured and executed in Cajamarca, and Francisco Pizarro’s army was on its way to Cuzco. True to his word, the Spanish force soon begins assaulting the city. Ave leads his friends to the edge of the city, but soon turns back and heads back on his own. He finds Huáscar in a prison cell, having a brief talk with him about the Spanish and Pizarro. Ave assassinates Huáscar and escapes again, reuniting with his allies and setting off with them toward Tumbes. Sequence 7: The Brothers Four March 1, 1533: Tumbes, Tumbes: Ave and his team reach Tumbes, where they meet the Mentor of the Spanish and, by extension, Peruvian Brotherhood, Diego de Almagro, one of the three conquistadors who had launched the South American expeditions, the others being Luque and Pizarro. Before beginning their conversation, Evangelina departs, leaving the Assassins and Quizquiz. Almagro quickly initiates Quizquiz into the Assassin Brotherhood, sending him off to lead the Incas against Pizarro in Quito. Almagro finally meets Ave, and informs him of his true mission in Peru: assassinating the four Pizarro brothers. He tells Ave that the brothers, Francisco, Juan, Gonzalo, and Hernándo, are the local leaders of the Order of the Knights Templar, the long-time foe of the Assassins. He shows Ave his blade, a golden rapier named the Esperanza, and a mysterious object termed a Piece of Eden, believed to have been left by the civilization that existed before humans. Almagro tells Ave that the Pizarros are actively seeking such a Piece that they believe to be in Peru, as well as on the hunt for gold and the destruction of the native Incas. Almagro sends Ave out to the new city of Lima to fight against Francisco Pizarro himself, with Luque remaining in Tumbes. Almagro sets out to assist Quizquiz. Sequence 8: Dawn in Lima November 18, 1535: Lima, Lima: Ave stays in Lima for two years, awaiting Pizarro’s arrival for a chance to strike. He is met by a messenger, who gives him a letter from Almagro. In it, the Mentor states that Quizquiz was killed in a troop revolt during his campaign, and that Pizarro would soon be in Lima to oversee the first meeting of Peru’s audiencia real, the Spanish court of appeals. Ave tracks Pizarro’s path upon the latter’s entrance into the city, eventually cornering the conquistador in the audiencia’s meeting in the Plaza Mayor. After the meeting, Ave ambushes Pizarro in a cathedral, and the two duel. However, Pizarro uses his own Piece of Eden, a golden fang he calls the Colmillo, to easily defeat Ave. Before Pizarro can deliver the killing blow, Evangelina arrives, kicking Pizarro down and rescuing Ave. She takes the bruised and beaten Assassin out of Lima and into the wilds of Quipaipan. Sequence 9: Rescue in Cuzco July 16, 1536: Cuzco, Cusco: Nearly a year after the events in Lima, Ave and Evangelina, having been lost out in Quipaipan, finally stumble upon Cuzco. Evangelina learns that her sister, Cura Olcollo, had been kidnapped by Gonzalo Pizarro and was imprisoned within the city. The pair slips into the Spanish-occupied city, making their way down to the prison. There, they find Cura imprisoned, and free her. Evangelina takes Cura from Cuzco, leaving Ave to hunt down Gonzalo. He eventually stumbles upon the Pizarro, though he was accompanied by Juan and Hernándo. Ave engages the three brothers in conflict, managing to kill Juan before Gonzalo and Hernándo escape. During the fight, Manco Inca Yupanqui, the Sapa Inca installed by Francisco as well as Cura’s husband and brother, launches a revolt against the Spanish in Cuzco, surprising Ave and causing him to be captured and imprisoned. In jail, Manco visits Ave, thanking him for Cura’s rescue but sincerely apologizing for not being able to save him in return. Manco tells Ave that he’s moving the Incan capital to Vilcabamba, and he’ll make sure Cura and Evangelina are safe. With that, Manco departs, leaving Ave in prison. Sequence 10: Retaking Cuzco March 7, 1537: Cuzco, Cusco: Finally, in 1537, the Spaniards decide to go through with Ave’s execution for assisting the Incas. During the procession, Almagro storms Cuzco with his own army from Chile, and Ave is saved by Almagro’s son, Diego de Almagro II. The three Assassins group up, and Almagro tells Ave that their fellow Assassin, Rodrigo Orgóñez, had rescued Manco’s son, Titu Cusi Yupanqui, and taken him from Cuzco. Soon enough, Orgóñez joins the three warriors, and they retake Cuzco with Almagro’s troops. With Cuzco under Almagro’s hand, the Assassins meet together in a cathedral. Upon Ave’s inquisitions into the Colmillo, Orgóñez explains that it was the last remaining shard of an ancient sphere called an Apple of Eden, and was indeed a Piece of Eden, a fact which the Assassins had been unaware of. The Assassins set to formulating plans for the future of the Peruvian Brotherhood. Sequence 11: Fall of Cuzco April 19, 1538: Cuzco, Cusco: Early in the year following Almagro’s crusade, Hernándo and Gonzalo bring a bolstered Spanish army back to Cuzco to take the city back again. During the fight, Almagro and Orgóñez are captured, and once the Spanish take back the city, they’re both publicly executed. During the events, Ave took up Almagro’s Esperanza, also taking up his mantle as Mentor of the Peruvian Assassins. Ave and the younger Diego fight through the Spaniards and escape their city, making their way out to the Incan capital of Vilcabamba. Sequence 12: Capital City December 2, 1539: Vilcabamba, San Martin: Late in the next year, Ave and Diego arrive in Vilcabamba, in the midst of an attack by Gonzalo. After the execution of Cura, Ave assassinates Gonzalo on the same stage, making his forces retreat in fear. He meets with Manco and Titu, learning that Hernándo had escaped back to Spain, leaving Francisco as the only surviving Templar leader. In addition, Manco reveals that Evangelina had been captured by a special Templar regiment and taken to the ruins of Tumebamba. Ave immediately sets out to rescue her. Sequence 13: Amongst the Ruins December 13, 1539: Tumebamba, Azuay: In Tumebamba, Ave meets Salvador Fidel, a Master Assassin in the newly-formed Mexican Brotherhood, as well as a former soldier of Hernán Cortés who had helped formed the Mexican Brotherhood in Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz. Fidel tells Ave that he had been tracking the Desconocido Regiment, the Templar group that had captured Evangelina, for some time. He sends him out to strategically assassinate the group’s leaders: Goyo Ildefonso, a knight; Pedro Olegario, a horse-riding spearman; and Nicodemo de Alvadro, a powerful leader of a smaller unit of soldiers. With the group scattered, Ave locates their central leader, Felipe Faustino, and duels him. Ave assassinates Faustino and helps Evangelina, who finally reveals that she’s an undercover Assassin of the Spanish Brotherhood who had found crucial information on the Eden Vault, a sacred fortress under Peru. Evangelina explains that she had been adopted into Manco’s family to help them keep out the Spanish, so that she could retrieve the Colmillo and use it to open the Vault, which she believed to be under Vilcabamba. Ave takes her back to Vilcabamba, where they and Diego begin forming plans to finish Francisco Pizarro. Chapter 4: Take Flight October 28, 2014: Iquitos, Loreto: Awakening from the Animus in his own time, Aron finds Assassin Cell 6 in complete disarray, as a group of Templars called the Crusader Regiment had stumbled upon their safehouse. Thinking quickly during their escape, Mara and Catriana agree that the Templar’s goal must be located in what used to be Vilcabamba, which, based on Ave’s memories, was in the nearby San Martin region. Eric decides to go with their plan, having the Assassins pack up their van while he, Aron, and Mara engage some of the Templars in Aron’s first open conflict. Eventually, they join the others in the van and set out, gaining a safe distance. Mara explains to Aron that the Templars had leaked out a rumor several decades ago that placed Vilcabamba somewhere west of Cuzco in a ploy to protect its actual location, which she figured was why the Templars wanted Aron. In the back of the van, James sets up the Animus again, allowing Aron to finish up Ave’s memories. Sequence 14: Fall of the King June 26, 1541: Lima, Lima: In late 1541, Ave, Diego, Evangelina, and a group of roughly twenty Assassin recruits storm Pizarro’s fortress in Lima. During the ensuing battle, Pizarro kills two recruits and runs past a third, only to be stabbed in the neck by Ave. Falling to the ground, Pizarro draws a cross of blood on the ground, and Ave takes the Colmillo. The survivors of the battle escape Lima and head out into Quipaipan to escape the Spanish. Sequence 15: Fall of the Savior January 5, 1542: Quipaipan, Cusco: After having camped out in Quipaipan for some time, the Assassins are discovered by the Spaniards of Lima. Diego allows himself to be taken by them in order to let the others escape, and they make their way out to Vilcabamba safely. Diego is taken back into Lima and publicly executed by the Spanish. Sequence 16: Forever and Always August 28, 1543: Vilcabamba, San Martin: In 1543, Luque marries Ave and Evangelina. Manco gives the couple sanctuary in Vilcabamba, and joins them in trying to locate the Eden Vault. He shows them an ancient tablet passed down by the Sapa Incas, giving it to Ave for him to decode with the Colmillo. Sequence 17: 'Til Death Do Us Part December 30, 1544: Vilcabamba, San Martin: In the ending days of 1544, Manco requests Ave’s presence in his palace. Manco reveals himself to be deathly ill with a European disease, and in a great deal of pain. He asks Ave to put him out of his misery, and the Mentor kindly does so, putting his blade through him. Ave takes Manco out to the edge of Vilcabamba and burns his body on a pyre. Sequence 18: Behind the Shadows June 17, 1555: Cajamarca, Cajamarca: During his search for the Eden Vault, Ave took a good deal of time to establish the Assassin presence throughout Peru and South America. One of his most prominent guilds was in Cajamarca. He went out to it in 1555, meeting with Diego Ortiz, one of the older Assassins trained there. He tells the Mentor that a splinter cell of Assassins had broken off from Ave’s brotherhood, and were now calling themselves the Asesinos Oscuro. They were led by Sombra de la Horda, as well as Carlos Bermudo and Alejandra Eulália. Ave eventually assassinates all three, wiping out the Asesinos Oscuro for the time being. Sequence 19: Under Earth November 27, 1560: Vilcabamba, San Martin: Ave finally finished decoding Manco’s scroll in 1560. He used it to uncover a massive temple complex beneath Vilcabamba, and finds the doorway to the Eden Vault beneath it. He uses the Colmillo to open the door, and is faced with a series of puzzles and challenges. Solving them all with his mysterious Eagle Vision, he stumbles upon a crystal skull placed on a pedestal. A strange being approaches him, calling herself Artemis, one of the last members of the First Civilization. She tells Ave that her people were responsible for creating the Pieces of Eden, and had had their capital at the famed Garden of Eden, in the far reaches of the Earth. She gives him the choice to take the skull, but Ave, looking at his own Esperanza and Colmillo, decides to leave it in its place, knowing that it’s safe in its present state. Artemis accepts Ave’s answer and helps him lock the Vault back up so only his descendants could enter. Ave leaves the Vault, peacefully returning to Vilcabamba. Chapter 5: Final Frontier October 31, 2014: Bellavista, San Martin: With their assumptions confirmed in Ave’s memories, Assassin Cell 6 begins pulling out of the town of Bellavista, which they had temporarily stopped in. While getting more gas for their van, Catriana, Aron, and Mara work to map out the true location of Vilcabamba, finding it to be at the same site as the modern-day city of Saposoa nearby. Upon trying to leave Bellavista, the Crusader Regiment appears again to try and stop the Assassins. Aron and Mara stay behind to try to protect the townspeople, whom the Templars had begun indiscriminately wiping out. Eventually, they encounter the group’s leader, Richard Liesl, who reveals that he had captured Catriana. He departs, leaving Aron and Mara to rejoin Eric and James and head out to Saposoa. Chapter 6: Those Who Came Before October 31, 2014: Saposoa, San Martin: Reaching Saposoa, the remaining Assassins begin their search for the lost capital of the Incas. They find a strange stone slab on the outskirts of the city; using his Eagle Vision, Aron opens it, revealing the Eden Vault as seen by Ave half a millennium earlier. Using his connection with Ave, Aron breezes through most of the puzzles, coming upon the Piece of Eden within: the crystal skull dubbed ‘Ave’s Skull’ by the Assassins. Approaching it, he’s met by Artemis, who had been waiting for Aron for a very long time. After describing the skull’s amazing communicative abilities and ranting about the Garden of Eden, Artemis fades, leaving Aron to take the skull. Mara begins using it to eavesdrop of Liesl and the Crusader Regiment, allowing the Assassins to easily escape Saposoa and head out to find Catriana. James lets Aron enter the Animus again to fully synchronize with Ave’s remaining memories. Sequence 20: Limits of Power May 9, 1561: Yucay, Cusco: In 1561, Ave makes a journey to the village of Yucay, a little to the north of Cuzco. There, he locates Sayri Túpac, the Sapa Inca of the Inca Empire. Despite being Manco’s son, Sayri had fallen in very close with the Templars in the higher order of Peru, leading the Incas down a path of peril. Using a specialized poison, Ave kills Sayri, having a brief talk with him during the latter’s dying breaths and installing Titu as the new Sapa Inca. Sequence 21: Brother Betrayed November 30, 1571: Vilcabamba, San Martin: Due to the secrecy of his intentions, Ave’s assassination of Sayri had devastated the young new ruler, Titu. As such, Titu began to fall prey to many of the same follies as his predecessor, and by 1572, the Assassins realized where it would lead. Ave, joining up with his mentor, Luque, and his favorite recruit, Ortiz, leads a campaign against the Sapa Inca, managing to take him out and raise Túpac Amaru, a good friend of the Assassins, to the throne. Sequence 22: The Burning of Vilcabamba July 22, 1572: Vilcabamba, San Martin: Emotions hit a climax in 1572, when Vilcabamba is suddenly stormed by forces from Lima led by Francisco de Toledo. Taking over the city, Toledo executes Amaru, by then a very close friend of Ave. Leaving the Esperanza and Colmillo with his wife, Ave enters the fray, fighting without flaw for nearly an hour and murdering some 1,200 soldiers. However, Toledo begins shooting arrows into him from a distance, getting sixteen in the Assassin before the old Mentor begins to stumble. Ave finally dies, and Vilcabamba is burned to the ground by the Spanish. Luque and Ortiz take Ave’s family from the blazing ruins and they hold a funeral for the warrior out in Quipaipan. The funeral is attended by only the Peruvian Assassins and Ave’s family: Evangelina; his older son, Espada Vuelo; and his younger son, Teja Vuelo. Afterwards, Luque, Ortiz, and Ave’s family escape Peru, heading out on a ship to Ave’s home in Valladolid, Spain. Characters *(*)First Appearance *(**)Mentioned Only Main Protagonists *'Catriana Adams*: '(1996 - ) a woman from England who was born into the Assassin Brotherhood. Her father, Grand Master Thomas Adams, had her taught in Porque Nosotros Somos los Únicos, where she became close friends with Eric Rojas and Mara Taylor. Despite her young age, she was accepted into Assassin Cell 6, eventually becoming a brilliant historian. *'Evangelina Agustina'*': '(1503 - 1575) a Spanish Assassin working in low profile in Peru, specifically monitoring Manco Inca Yupanqui. In 1539, she was captured by the Desconocido Regiment because of important information she had uncovered about the Eden Vault, and was rescued by fledgling Assassin Ave Vuelo. She married him after the death of Francisco Pizarro and they had two children, Espada and Teja. *'Diego de Almagro II'*':' (1520 - 1542) the son of Diego de Almagro, trained as an Assassin from birth. He assisted his father in rescuing Ave Vuelo during the capture of Cuzco, becoming the younger Assassin's close ally and helping him and Evangelina Agustina assassinate Francisco Pizarro in 1541. He was captured, and executed for his crimes the following year. *'James Davi'*': '(1993 - ) a man from Brazil who journeyed to the United States in 2010. He joined the Assassin Brotherhood through Assassin Cell 6, being recruited personally by Eric Rojas. He was an excellent programmer and mechanic, designing his own model of Animus based on technology stolen from Abstergo Industries. *'Aron Lockhart'*':' (1994 - ) a man from Cape Elizabeth, Maine and the current heir in the Assassin lineage of Ave Vuelo. In 2014, he was strapped into an Assassin-made Animus to relive Vuelo's memories. *'Hernando de Luque'*':' (1480 - 1578) a priest who worked with Francisco Pizarro and Diego de Almagro to fund a series of expeditions to Peru. He and Mentor Almagro secretly worked together to crumble Pizarro's growing empire with the help of Luque's apprentice, Ave Vuelo. Luque was one of the few survivors of the series of wars in Peru. *'Eric Rojas'*': '(1991 - ) a black Assassin who was taught in Peru, specifically in Porque Nosotros Somos los Únicos, a guild formed by Ave Vuelo in 1545. He went on to lead Assassin Cell 6, a mobile task force consisting of himself, Mara Taylor, Catriana Adams, and James Davi. He led the mission to recruit Aron Lockhart in 2014. *'Mara Taylor'*': '(1995 - ) an Assassin woman who was taught in Peru alongside Eric Rojas, her eventual teammate and leader. She worked as his second-in-command, and monitored Templar movements for Assassin Cell 6. *'Ave Vuelo'*': '(1501 - 1572) a Spanish ex-soldier who was brought into the Assassin Brotherhood by Hernando de Luque and went to become the Peruvian Brotherhood's Mentor in the footsteps of Diego de Almagro. He became the Herald of Eden, finding the Eden Vault beneath Vilcabamba. In his personal life, he married Evangelina Agustina and had two children, Espada and Teja. Ave was killed by Francisco de Toledo in 1572 during the Battle of Vilcabamba. Main Antagonists *'Richard Liesl'*': '(1973 - )'' a high-ranking agent in the Order of the Knights Templar who was assigned the task of kidnapping Aron Lockhart and preventing Assassin Cell 6 from finding the Eden Vault.'' *'Francisco Pizarro'*': '(1471 - 1541) a Spanish conquistador with the secret goals of capturing Peru for the Order of the Knights Templar, stealing the Esperanza from Diego de Almagro, and making a huge profit. He was eventually confronted by a group of Assassins led by Ave Vuelo, Diego de Almagro II, and Evangelina Agustina, and was assassinated. *'Gonzalo Pizarro'*': '(1502 - 1539) the youngest of the Pizarro brothers, ironically responsible for pulling off a series of important murders and executions. He was eventually run down and assassinated by Ave Vuelo in Vilcabamba. *'Hernándo Pizarro'*':' (1481 - 1581) one of the Pizarro brothers actively sought by Ave Vuelo and the Peruvian Brotherhood. Notably, he was the only brother to escape Vuelo, returning to Spain and eventually dying of severely extended age. *'Juan Pizarro'*': '(1500 - 1536) one of the four Pizarro brothers and a primary target of Ave Vuelo and the Peruvian Brotherhood. Juan, along with Gonzalo and Hernándo, was involved in the capture of Cura Olcollo in Cuzco. He was killed by Vuelo shortly after the Assassin rescued Cura. *'Francisco de Toledo'*':' (1515 - 1584) the Count of Oropesa and the Viceroy of Peru, as well as a high-ranking Templar agent. He led the Burning of Vilcabamba, during which he managed to ensure the deaths of both Ave Vuelo and Túpac Amaru. Misc. Characters *'Diego de Almagro'*':' (1475 - 1538) a Spanish conquistador who worked with Francisco Pizarro and Hernando de Luque to fund several expeditions to Peru while secretly holding the position of Mentor in both the Spanish and Peruvian Brotherhood. *'Túpac Amaru'*': '(1545 - 1572) the last Sapa Inca and a close friend of Ave Vuelo. Both were executed by Francisco de Toledo during the Burning of Vilcabamba in 1572. *'Artemis'*':' (???) an ancient being stranded in the Eden Vault beneath Vilcabamba in Peru. She christened Ave Vuelo as the Heir of Eden, the first in a line, as well as introducing him to the crystal skull within the Vault in 1560. *'Atahualpa'*':' (1497 - 1533) the brother of Huáscar. They began the Inca Civil War when the Spanish installed Huáscar as the new Sapa Inca upon their father's death. He was eventually executed by the Spanish in Cajamarca. *'Topa Atao'*':' (1499 - 1532) one of Huáscar's brothers and a commander under him during the Battle of Chimborazo. During the Battle of Huánucopampa in 1532, he was killed by Ave Vuelo. *'Carlos Bermudo'*':' (1509 - 1555) a former Assassin and intellectual who ended up becoming the strategic advisor to Sombra de la Horda as an Asesino Oscuro. Like the other leaders of the group, he was assassinated by Ave Vuelo in 1555. *'Chalcuchimac'*':' (1488 - 1533) a general in the service of Atahualpa during the Inca Civil War. He fought alongside Ave Vuelo and Quizquiz in many battles, but was eventually captured and executed in Cajamarca in 1533. *'Ullco Colla'*':' (1493 - 1531) the leader of Tumebamba, known for managing to have the city revolt and serve Huáscar during the Inca Civil War. He was assassinated by Ave Vuelo during the Battle of Chimborazo in 1531. *'Alejandra Eulália'*':' (1519 - 1555) an Asesino Oscuro trained in Ave Vuelo's Assassin guild in Cajamarca, Porque Nosotros Somos los Únicos. As the lover of Sombra de la Horda, she joined him in the Asesinos Oscuro and was given a position of power, leading to her death at the hands of Ave Vuelo in 1555. *'Felipe Faustino'*':' (1499 - 1539) a Templar agent in charge of the Desconocido Regiment, the special operations unit that captured Evangelina Agustina for her information on the Eden Vault. He was killed by Ave Vuelo in Tumebamba during her rescue. *'Salvador Fidel'*':' (1498 - 1584) a well-known Assassin responsible for founding the Mexican Brotherhood, though he later moved south to Ecuador after hearing of the upheaval there. He encountered Ave Vuelo in Tumebamba, helping him to rescue Evangelina Agustina from the Desconocido Regiment. *'Sombra de la Horda'*': '(1513 - 1555) the creator of the Asesinos Oscuro, a splinter cell of the Peruvian Brotherhood. He led them in a series of operations in Cajamarca beginning in 1550, but was taken out by Ave Vuelo within half a decade. *'Huáscar'*': '(1491 - 1533) the brother of Atahualpa, with whom he warred after becoming Sapa Inca. He was eventually captured by Atahualpa and killed by Ave Vuelo. *'Cura Olcollo'*':' (1518 - 1539) the sister and wife of Manco Inca Yupanqui, as well as the adoptive sister of Evangelina Agustina. She was captured once in Cuzco and freed by the Assassins, but captured again and executed in Vilcabamba in 1539. *'Rodrigo Orgóñez'*':' (1490 - 1538) a highly-ranked Assassin and a close friend of Diego de Almagro. He and Almagro were executed in Cuzco in 1538. *'Diego Ortiz'*':' (1510 - 1577) a friar-turned-Assassin trained in Ave Vuelo's guild in Cajamarca, Porque Nosotros Somos los Únicos. He helped Vuelo defeat the Asesinos Oscuro there, and later assisted him in the assassination of Titu Cusi Yupanqui. *'Quizquiz'*':' (1485 - 1535) a general in the service of Atahualpa during the Inca Civil War. He fought alongside Chalcuchimac and, later, Ave Vuelo, with whom he was inducted into the Assassin Brotherhood by Diego de Almagro. He was killed in a troop revolt during one of his campaigns in 1535. *'Sayri Túpac'*':' (1535 - 1561) the son of Manco Inca Yupanqui and Cura Olcollo. He took the throne of Vilcabamba after his father's death and eventually fell in with the Templars, leading Ave Vuelo to assassinate him. *'Manco Inca Yupanqui'*':' (1516 - 1544) a brother of Atahualpa and Huáscar who was installed as Sapa Inca in 1533 after Atahualpa's execution by Pizarro's people. Manco, unhappy with Pizarro, led his forces in revolt against him, assisting Diego de Almagro and eventually causing him to become a member of the Assassin Brotherhood. He began suffering from a European disease later in life, and had Ave Vuelo put him to rest. *'Titu Cusi Yupanqui'*':' (1529 - 1571) a son of Manco Inca Yupanqui. He became Sapa Inca after the assassination of his brother, Sayri Túpac, by Ave Vuelo, an action that confused Titu and eventually convinced him to work with the Templars. In response, he, too, was taken out by Vuelo with the help of the young Diego Ortiz. Appearances *(*)First Appearance *(**)Mentioned Only Factions *Assassin Cell 6* *Peruvian Brotherhood* *Crusader Regiment* *Peruvian Order* *Desconocido Regiment* *Spanish Empire** *Inca Empire* *Asesinos Oscuro* Locations *Valladolid, Castilla y León, Spain, Europe** *Madrid, Community of Madrid, Spain, Europe** *New York City, New York, United States of America, North America* *Springfield, Virginia, United States of America, North America* *Tumebamba, Azuay, Ecuador, South America* *Chimborazo, Chimborazo, Ecuador, South America* *Cajamarca, Cajamarca, Peru, South America* *Cuzco, Cusco, Peru, South America* *Quipaipan, Cusco, Peru, South America* *Yucay, Cusco, Peru, South America* *Huánucopampa, Huánuco, Peru, South America* *Lima, Lima, Peru, South America* *Iquitos, Loreto, Peru, South America* *Bellavista, San Martin, Peru, South America* *Saposoa, San Martin, Peru, South America* *Vilcabamba, San Martin, Peru, South America* *Tumbes, Tumbes, Peru, South America* Weapons *AK-105* *Antisuyo Bow* *Arbalest* *Arming Sword* *Chambi* *Cortés Arquebus* *Cuncha Chucuna* *Espada Ropera* *Esperanza* *Heckler & Koch USP Expert* *Hidden Blade* *Kampílan* *Kilij* *Macana* *Macuahuitl* *Matchlock Musket* *Pappenheimer Rapier* *Recurve Crossbow* *Snaphaunce Pistol* *Suchuc Chiqui* *Type XVa Longsword* *Wheellock Pistol* Trivia Related Topics |-